This is the sixth year of gross anatomical studies of the face, pharynx and cranium of the human fetus at term. An Atlas of Cranial Anatomical and Radiographic Sections of the Infant Cranium authored by Robert Pierce (former associate in Radiology at the Clinical Center), Michael M. Mainen (former Clinical Associate in this Section) and James F. Bosma has been submitted for commercial publication. Current anatomical description and related illustrations of the newborn's lower pharynx and larynx will complete the material for a general anatomy book on the head of the newborn infant, excepting the brain.